Une Potterhead à Poudlard
by ChocolatePotter
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite mais un petit résumé ne fait pas de mal. Emma Parker, étudiante à Londres qui passe sa vie à vénérer JKR et ses livres, se retrouve projeté à Poudlard à l'époque d'Harry. Comment va t'elle réagir? Va-t-elle changer le cours de l'histoire? ou simplement vivre sa vie dans ce monde fantastique et tomber amoureuse de Sirius (elle l'es déjà mais bon)?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis contente que vous veniez jeter un coup d'œil à cette fiction. Je vient de me créer un compte sur ce site bien que je lis des fanfictions dessus depuis un bon bout de temps. C'est ma première fiction et en tant que nouvelle « écrivaine » j'ai encore énormément de chose à apprendre.**

 **En toute première chose, j'aimerai vous dire que je ne sais pas encore avec quel rapidité je posterai mes chapitres et j'en suis sincèrement désolé mais j'essayerai de le faire le plus rapidement possible. La longueur des chapitres seront aussi très variables (celui-ci est particulièrement court). Et surtout ne me tuez pas pour mes fautes d'orthographes, je les corrige dès que je les vois mais je suis vraiment nul en orthographe, je vous promet de me trouver une bêta le plus vite possible. Bien entendu l'Univers Harry Potter et nos petit héros préférés ne m'appartiennent pas car, sauf erreur de ma part (et j'en doute fortement), je ne suis pas JKR.**

 **Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit donc en espérant que ma fiction vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Salut, moi c'est Emma Parker, une super hyper fan de Harry Potter. Une vrai Potterhead pour ceux qui connaissent. Ma vie se résume à cinq choses : manger, dormir, aller à l'école, lire et écrire. Mais ne prenez pas pour une crac en français ou philo bien au contraire. Je ne fais que lire et relire les Harry Potter et n'écris que des fiction Harry Potter. Je passe mes journées avec ma meilleure amie Alice à trouver mille et une théorie pour prouver que Poudlard et la magie existe. Quel serai notre vie si on était des sorcières ? Si on était amies avec Harry ? Aurait on pu sauver Rogue ? Ou Sirius ? Ou Fred ? Et si JK Rowling avait vraiment découvert ce monde et aurait connu les aventures de Harry mais que finalement, les aurors l'auraient retrouvé et lui auraient lancé un puissant sortilège d' « Oubliette » ? et si elle se serai réveillée un bon matin croyant que tout ceci n' était qu'un rêve mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui ferai d'elle une écrivaine renommé et idolâtrée ?

Entre collection d'objet HP et recherche de théories farfelues, la plupart des gens nous prennent pour des folles et évitent de nous parler.

Enfaîte j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc, je ressemble beaucoup à Sirius avec mes cheveux noir corbeau et mon regard bleu saphir ravageur (jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche en tout cas) et j'en suis fière. Je suis de taille moyenne mais Dieu, ou Merlin, ne m'a pas fait cadeau au niveau des formes. Il faut vraiment que ça pousse de ce coté ci.

Je ne peux pas dire que Londres est comme ma poche puisque je ne sort jamais. Je préféré rester cher moi à lire devant un bon feu de cheminée, enfin le feu de cheminée c'est pas pour tout de suite. Je rabote là. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que là, je me suis perdu. Ma mère m'as envoyer faire les courses, j'ai donc pris un peu d'argent et toutes sortes de petites ruelles pour voir si il s'y cachait quelqu'un avec une robe violette et un chapeau pointu mais résultat je me retrouve au milieu de nul part. Sauf si on compte la boulangerie et la librairie miteuse. Attendez qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? UNE LIBRAIRIE ! Enfin quelque chose qui me plaît. J'y entre. Tout est sombre et aucun signe du libraire. Je vais directement au rayon fantastique et trouve, pour mon plus grand bonheur, quelques tomes de Harry Potter. Ils sont tout poussiéreux. Honte à toi monsieur le libraire ! C'est là que je remarque un volume pour le moins étrange mais magnifique. Je ne sais pas le combien c'est. Je le sort. Rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Il est d'un vert bouteille et un peu râpeux. Peau de dragon peut être ? Harry Potter est écrit avec de grandes lettres couleur or. Aucun nom de l'auteur. Ce qui m'étonne le plus est le résumé « et si l'histoire pouvait être changé ? ». Mais ça c'était avant que j'ouvre le livre. Rien n'est écrit. Nada. Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais pour quelqu'un comme moi une étrange magie s'émane de ce livre. Enfin ça c'est mon imagination... ou pas ! Quand je me vois représenté sur la première page du livre, abasourdie devant les grilles de Poudlard et qu'une seconde après je me sent absorbée par le livre la seul chose que je comprend c'est que ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout normale.


	2. Chapter 1: Comment ça Poudlard ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis venu faire ma bonne action de la journée, c'est à dire poster ce nouveau chapitre (et premier d'ailleurs). Je remercie ce qui ont postés d'adorables reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. Je remercie aussi ma formidable bêta readeuse Gaia M (à qui je doit un éclair au chocolat fait maison d'ailleurs même si ça vous vous en fichez sûrement) qui est aussi mon amie pour me corrigé (mon horrible conjugaison surtout), me donner des conseil et me dire de ne pas prendre la grosse tête au risque de devoir défoncer les portes pour pouvoir les passer. Pour terminé, j'aimerai vous informer que comme je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver le sort adéquat qui me permettrai de devenir JKR, tout l'Univers Harry Potter lui appartient et je ne fais que le lui emprunter. Ce chapitre aussi est assez cours mais la suite arrivera rapidement.**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise.**

* * *

Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Je me relève en prenant appui sur mes mains et là je vois...Poudlard ! J'en reviens pas ! Je reste figée sur place puis je saute de joie, au sens propre du terme. Je sautille au chantant « je suis à Poudlareeee, je suis à Poudlareeee ». Waww ! Et là je me rends compte que c'est pas normal d'atterrir comme ça à Poudlard. A travers un livre, qui plus est ! Je suis peut être folle mais je connais un minimum les sciences pour savoir que selon les lois physiques il est impossible d'arriver dans un autre endroit comme par magie. En tout cas, ça n'a pas été prouvé. C'est peut être un rêve ? Bah, autant en profiter. Je laisse la question de la logique sur le côté et me concentre sur le château. Il n'est pas exactement comme dans les films mais y ressemble beaucoup. Je vois aussi le lac noir mais pas de calamar géant en vue. Dommage. Attendez ! Si je vois Poudlard c'est que je suis une sorcière ! Je sors la baguette de Harry qu'Alice m'avait offerte et lance le sort « Expelliarmus ». Enfin... j'essaye surtout parce que rien ne se passe. C'est nul ! Sûrement parce que c'est une fausse. En fait, je crois que je ne suis pas dans un rêve, parce que quand on est dans un rêve on ne se dit pas qu'on est dans un rêve, pas vrai ? Mais là c'est ce que je me dis, donc je ne suis pas dans un rêve. Vous me suivez ? Mais alors peut être que JKR a eu la même aventure que moi !

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais rentrer ou pas. Bah maintenant que je suis là et que je ne sais pas où aller, mieux vaut se lancer. Je m'avance devant les grilles et les pousse, mais bien entendu rien ne se passe, ce serait trop facile. Je crie donc le plus fort possible que j'aimerais rentrer. J'espère que je passe pas pour une mangemort. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je vois arriver un homme petit et mince...suivi d'un chat ! C'est Rusard et sa chatte ! Franchement, ça pouvait pas être Hagrid ! Je dis quoi ? Je dis quoi ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir avant ! Idiote !

\- Euh... Bonjour ?

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? me crache-t-il

\- Euh, bah en fait, enfin je veux dire... le truc c'est que...

\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez à la fin !

\- Oui, eh bien je suis venue voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Et pourquoi ? Aucun élève n'est accepté pendant les vacances d'été et vous je ne vous ai jamais vue !

\- Oui je sais, enfin non je savais pas! Désolée.

Ha c'est bon j'ai une idée :

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore à demandé de l'aide à ma mère pour se débarrasser d'un certain esprit frappeur qui dérangeait son concierge. Ma mère n'a pas pu venir mais elle a absolument tenu à ce que je transmette un message au directeur. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi rentrer...

\- Me débarrasser de Peeves vous dites ? me demande-t-il

\- Oui, je crois que c'est son nom.

\- Et bien d'accord Mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue au château. Entrez donc. Pouvez-vous vraiment me débarrasser de lui ?

\- Vraisemblablement.

\- Parfait, je vous emmène de ce pas chez le directeur.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Enfin débarrassé de ce satané esprit frappeur ! Enfin ! l'entendis-je murmurer

C'est tellement beau. On rentre dans le château et toutes les choses que je vois sont plus incroyable les unes que les autres. Rusard s'était tu, merci pour moi ! Mais maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais dire à Dumbledore.

Arrivée devant le bureau du directeur (les escaliers qu'on a pris n'ont pas bougés pff), je regarde la gargouille de pierre qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celle des films. Je trouve celle-ci plutôt moche. C'est là que Rusard me sort de ma contemplation en m'annonçant qu'il ne connait pas le mot de passe. Moi, en tant que super fan, lance très fière un « Sorbet Citron » qui aboutit au déplacement de la gargouille sur le coté. Rusard me regarde avec des yeux ronds et je bredouille que Dumbledore m'avait mis au courant. Rusard me souhaite un bonsoir et s'en va. Je commence à monter les escaliers du bureau. Mince, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une raison valable à ma présence...


	3. Chapter 2: Mon cher Dumby

**Bonjour et Bonne Année ! Voici le prochain chapitre que je poste pour ceux qui n'ont pas de contrôle(s) demain ou qui ne se sont pas mis à réviser (comme moi) à la dernière minute avant d'aller faire des maths.**  
 **je remercie ma bêta pour son excellent travaille et ses conseils et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

 **Ps: non, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à devenir JKR donc touts l'Univers Harry Potter lui appartient.**

 _blabla:_ pensée de Emma inséré dans un dialogue

* * *

Toc,toc,toc.

\- Entrez ! dit Dumbledore,

\- Euh, bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Euh oui, bien sûr. Emma, Emma Parker. Et vous, vous êtes le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers... Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !

Je le vois sourire, le même sourire que dans les films, ça me rend un peu triste sachant qu'il doit mourir bientôt. En fait, on est en quelle année ? Si ça se trouve, Harry n'est toujours pas à Poudlard. Allez Emma, calme toi. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Stop ! criais-je, pas de legillimencie, vous pourriez apprendre des choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir, je vous l'assure. Ne posez aucune question. Et je ne suis pas une mangemort ! Ayez confiance en moi. _Emma calme-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi. Et voilà que je me parle à moi même !_ Bon écoutez monsieur, je suis pas quelqu'un de dangereux. Pourrais-je savoir en quel jour sommes-nous s'il vous plaît ? _En fait je crois que je m'en fiche, à quoi ça m'avancerait ?_

Je le regarde. Il me regarde à son tour avec une mélange de curiosité, de perplexité et d'humour dont lui seul détient le secret. Au moins il n'a pas pris sa baguette pour me jeter un sort. Je dois vite trouver une raison et surtout ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Nous sommes le 18 août 1995 Miss Parker. Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous. Un Sorbet Citron ?

\- Euh non merci, le citron c'est pas mon truc.

\- Alors ma première question est : comment êtes-vous entrée dans mon bureau ?

\- Eh bien j'ai dit à Rusard que j'étais venue le débarrasser de Peeves et il m'a laissé entrer.

\- Très intelligent, me dit-il avec un sourire. Et pour le mot de passe de mon bureau ? Il ne le connait pas.

\- Heureux hasard ? Répondis-je en espérant qu'il me croive.

\- Un heureux hasard ?

\- Bon d'accord, je le savais. Quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était quelques fois le mot de passe choisi parce que vous aimez beaucoup ces bonbons, dis-je tout en évitant son regard. Écoutez monsieur, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de... comment dire... pour le moins magique. Enfin c'est tout à fait normal ici mais bon ? Dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux. En fait je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai ouvert un livre et pouf, je me suis retrouvée ici, à Poudlard. Je crois que je viens du futur... c'était vous qui m'aviez mis au courant de certains mot de passe que vous utilisiez, je vous connaissais assez bien. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire toute la vérité ? Ne dit-on pas que « le passé ne doit pas être changé » ?

Il me scruta longuement puis dit :

\- Alors vous venez du futur... de quelle année exactement ?

\- 2015 monsieur.

\- Donc vous étiez en 2015, à Poudlard et vous me connaissiez. Je suis ravie de savoir que je vivrai encore 20 ans.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, chochotais-je. Mais maintenant que je suis là... _si je lui dis que j'étais à Poudlard, ce serait suspect que je ne connaisse pas le château._ A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Mes parents n'ont pas accepté le fait que je sois une sorcière et m'ont interdit de partir étudier dans une école de sorcellerie. Mais je suis restée en correspondance avec vous, donc je connais beaucoup de formules magiques et autres, mais n'ai malheureusement eu aucune pratique quand à celles-ce. Aussi... je n'ai jamais eu de baguette magique.

\- Cela est bien fâcheux, dit Dumbledore en réfléchissant. Nous irons chez Ollivander pour vous procurer une baguette puis vous aurez quelques tests sur ce que vous savez (afin de vérifier vos compétences). Je demanderai aussi à certains professeurs de vous entraîner un peu à la pratique. Cela vous convient-t- il ?

\- C'est parfait monsieur, merci beaucoup, dis-je toute excitée à l'idée de pratiquer de la magie. _J'espère que je suis vraiment une sorcière, sinon mon histoire ne tiendra pas la route très longtemps_.

\- Il faudra d'abord régler le problème de votre identité. Alors, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 15 ans.

\- Et je suppose que vous voudriez entrer en cinquième année.

\- Si cela est possible monsieur.

\- Bien bien. Il n'y a pas de problème sur ce niveau là si vous connaissez la plupart des formules. Il faudra juste que vous travailliez un peu plus que les autres pour le reste, je propose que nous gardions la même histoire que celle de votre passé. C'est à dire, vos parents qui ont refusé de vous laisser aller à Poudlard mais que ceux-ci viennent de mourir dans un tragique accident de... cette chose qu'utilisent les moldus pour voyager.

\- Un voiture ?

\- C'est cela, et comme vous n'avez pas d'autre famille, nous vous accueillons à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que votre situation s'améliore. Inventez les autres détails que vous voudrez mais faites bien attention au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Elle fait partie du ministère et risque d'être un peu trop curieuse.

« Ombrage »! Mais ça veut dire qu'Harry est en cinquième année comme moi, trop bien ! Mais en fait, dans quelle maison je serai ? Sur Pottermore j'étais à Griffondor, j'espère que je le resterai.

\- Je serai dans quelle maison ?

\- Je pensais vous répartir après les premières années ce premier septembre.

\- Une vrai répartition comme dans mes rêves. Merci, merci beaucoup, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

\- Mais de rien Miss Parker. Mais j'aimerais que vous compreniez que je ne peux avoir une entière confiance en vous par les temps qui courent, bien que votre histoire soit très convaincante,

\- C'est compréhensible monsieur.

\- Et vous m'excuserez donc que je garde un œil plus particulier sur vous.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai juste deux dernières questions à vous poser. Ce livre que vous avez ouvert, l'avez vous sur vous ?

\- Non, il n'a pas fait le « voyage » avec moi, ou du moins pas à ce que je le sache.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez Harry Potter.

\- Et comment, chuchotais-je.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira bien ?

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas savoir le futur ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Et vous avez raison. Allons plutôt au chemin de Traverse. Suivez-moi. Ah, une seconde, voilà une bourse avec quelques Gallions, vous me rembourserez dans le futur, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Alice: Salut Emma !**

 **Emma: Hey, Alice ! Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?**

 **Alice: enfaîte tu est entrain de rêver mais là n'est pas le problème. tu te rend compte que tu vas devoir te taper la grenouille rose comme prof !**

 **Emma: bah de toute façon je suis plus jolie qu'elle**

 **Alice: euh... encore heureux mais c'est quoi le rapport ?**

 **Emma: absolument rien, j'avais juste envie de le dire !**


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping chez les sorciers

**Bonjour bonjour ! me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres je tiens à le préciser). je remercie ceux ou celles qui me laisse des reviews, me mettent dans leur favorites ou me follows, ça me fait très plaisir. Je remercie aussi ma beta GaiaM pour son travaille de correction et ses conseils. et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

 **Ps: Je n'ai toujours pas réussie à trouver un sort me permettant de devenir JKR donc en attendant, tout l'Univers Harry Potter lui appartient.**

* * *

Au diable le transplanage ! Ça fait mal au cœur ! Je préfère la voiture et l'avion ! Enfin l'avion pas tant que ça, j'ai le mal de l'air.

Le chemin de Traverse ressemble beaucoup à celui des films, à quelques détails près cela va de soit. Le magasin des Weasley n'est toujours pas ouvert. Normal c'est le tome 5. JKR a vraiment fait du bon travail de description, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé à elle...

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, me dit Dumbledore me sortant de mes pensées, sûrement l'approche de la rentrée.

\- Sûrement

C'est tellement magnifique et si magique ! Il faut absolument que j'achète des friandises magiques ! Une chocogrenouille c'est trop la classe !

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Waah, ça fait trop bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un professeur !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez dit qu'on était quel jour déjà ?

\- Mardi 18 août 1995.

\- Merci.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le procès de Harry devrait déjà être terminé mais je ne me souvient plus quand est-ce qu'il se rend sur le chemin de Traverse. Ah non, je suis bête, cette année c'est Molly qui va faire les courses.

On marche dans la rue, moi en regardant partout, émerveillée comme une petite fille à qui on aurait présenté le Père Noël, et Dumbledore en serrant plusieurs mains qui se présentent à lui.

On s'arrête enfin devant la boutique de baguette. Au dessus de la porte est écrit en lettres d'or « Ollivander- fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » mais ça vous le savez sûrement.

On entre. La boutique est toute poussiéreuse. Ça me rappelle bizarrement la librairie de tout à l'heure, sauf qu'à la place des livres, il y a des baguettes.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je en regardant cet homme aux cheveux blancs mi-longs et au regard pâle. Pas de doute c'est bien Ollivander.

\- Bonjour mon vieil ami, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Albus je vous remercie. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Miss Parker ici présente aimerait vous acheter sa première baguette.

Il me scruta de la tête aux pied puis dit :

\- Sa première baguette vous dites ? Mais elle ne semble pas rentrer en première année.

\- En effet.

\- Et je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela et que vous ne pouvez pas m'en parler.

\- Vous supposez bien, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Très bien, approchez Miss Parker, que je prenne vos mesures.

Il sorti de sa poche un mètre ruban et me demanda :

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

\- La droite je suppose.

\- Tendez le bras.

Il prit toutes les mesures nécessaires puis me regarda d'un œil scrutateur et parti dans les rayons pour revenir avec quelques boites de baguettes. Je vais avoir ma propre baguette, génial ! Il me tendit une baguette noire, très simple que je trouvais très à mon goût.

\- Bois d'érable, crin de licorne, 22,3cm, souple.

Je pris la baguette avec excitation et fis un petit geste qui eu pour résultat de casser un miroir. Tant pis, au moins ça a le mérite de me prouver que je suis bien une sorcière. Aussitôt, Ollivander me la prend des mains.

\- Non, non ça ne va pas du tout, essayez plutôt celle-ci. Bois d'ébène, crin de licorne, 23,1 cm, très flexible.

Je l'essaye mais Ollivander me la prend des mains avant que je ne commette encore plus de dégâts. J'en essaye trois de plus sans résultats favorables.

\- Celle-ci devrait être la bonne. Bois de vigne, plume de phénix, 21,4 cm, très souple. Allez-y essayez.

Et là, quand je la prend, une magnifique lumière orange éclaire et réchauffe la pièce. C'est magique !

\- Et bien voilà, on a trouvé celle qu'il vous fallait. Cela vous fera sept Gallions.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr. Ollivander, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Mais de rien très chère, le plaisir est partagé, au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Albus.

\- Au revoir Garrick.

\- Charmante petite, l'entendis-je dire en sortant.

J'ai une baguette, une vraie de vraie ! Ouais ! Enfin !

Arrivés chez madame Guipure, Dumbledore m'annonce qu'il va régler quelques petites choses et viendra me chercher dans deux heures devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il me donne la liste des fournitures et s'en va.

\- Une petite sorcière souriante vient à ma rencontre quand j'ouvre la porte du magasin.

\- Bonjour Miss, c'est pour Poudlard ? me demande-t-elle. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut, allez au fond je vais en chercher à votre taille, un uniforme je veux dire.

Après les nombreux essayages, je me retrouve envahie par des sacs contenant deux capes, une dizaines de chemises et pulls, des gants, des jupes, des chaussettes et autres vêtements et deux paires de mocassins qui m'ont coûtés un bon tas de Gallions. Personnellement je préfère mes baskets que j'ai dû cacher avec la cape que m'a prêté Dumbledore pour « faire plus sorcier » comme il l'a dit. Sans oublier les sous-vêtements bien entendu vu que je n'ai rien d'autre que ce que je porte. Ils sont d'une atrocité, aucun glamour, je préfère ceux d'H&M ou Jennifer.

Bon, où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? Fleury et Bott ? Non, les livres à la fin c'est beaucoup trop lourd. Je vais d'abord aller chez l'apothicaire et au magasin de chaudrons qui se trouve... quelque part. Je continue à avancer et j'aperçois ces deux magasins côte à côte. Waw, il y a un chaudron en or ! En parlant de chaudrons, je me demande comment sera ma rencontre avec Rogue...

Un grand homme blond m'accueille chaleureusement à l'entrée en me demandant s'il peut m'aider. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, je ressors avec trois chaudrons pliés. C'est trop efficace, j'adore la magie, tellement pratique !

Après avoir fait les achats nécessaires chez l'apothicaire, l'envie de goûter ces fameuse glaces de chez Florian Fantarôme me prend. Mince je n'ai pas assez de temps, il faut encore que j'achète les livres, un animal de compagnie et j'aimerais bien faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch. Bon tant pis, une glace c'est la même partout, on va dire ça. Je continue donc ma route vers Fleury et Bott pour me procurer mes livres. La boutique est bondée. J'aurais bien voulu voir la véritable version du livre dangereux d'Hagrid. Dommage qu'il n'y soit pas. Je me glisse dans les rayons pour trouver mes livres scolaire et achète aussi un exemplaire de « L'histoire de Poudlard », « La magie de tout les jours » et « La Magie pour les nuls ». Cette librairie ressemble beaucoup à celles du monde moldu donc je ne m'y attarde pas plus que nécessaire.

Voyons voir la liste... Il me manque encore un animal de compagnie. Je veux quelque chose de totalement magique et super mignon. Je me rends donc à la ménagerie magique. Cette boutique aussi est pleine a craquer de clients. La vieille dame qui semble être la propriétaire et ses deux employées sont occupées avec des enfants. Il y a tout un tas d'animaux: des chats, des hiboux et même des chauves-souris. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois mon bonheur : des Boursoufflets vivants, pas comme la peluche que j'ai, ceux-ci sont encore plus mignons et n'arrêtent pas de gazouiller. J'en prends, pas de doutes. Je m'en approche et en vois un du même bleu que mes yeux, je craque tout de suite. Il me regarde puis commence à gazouiller quand je le prends dans mes mains. C'est une petite créature ronde qui tient parfaitement dans le creux de mes mains avec des poils extrêmement doux. Le boursouflet s'agite dans mes mains ce qui me chatouille. Je le trouve tellement adorable. On dirai qu'il m'a adopté. Je me rends directement à la caisse où se trouve la vieille dame.

\- Bonjour Miss.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je en lui présentant l'animal que j'avais choisi.

\- Vous avez fait un très bon choix. Il s'accorde parfaitement à la couleur de vos magnifiques yeux.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant un peu.

\- Pour information, les boursouflets se nourrissent de restes et de morve de sorcier.

Beurk, j'ai plus trop envie de le prendre là.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, on leur a lancé un sort qui leur permettent de s'en passer.

\- Ouf !

Elle me fait un sourire.

\- Niveau nourriture, il s'en chargera donc tout seul. Nous vendons aussi quelques produits de beauté à trois Mornilles le flacon qui leur permet d'avoir le poil plus doux et odorant. Plusieurs goûts sont à votre disposition.

Elle me sort donc quelques flacons contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs vives qui sentent très bon.

\- Je vais prendre celui à la myrtille s'il vous plaît.

\- Une goutte tous les matin au milieu des deux yeux et votre boursouflet sentira la myrtille.

Après avoir payé et l'avoir remerciée, je sorti pour aller droit au magasin de Quidditch avec Boursouflet sur mon épaule. D'ailleurs il faut que je lui trouve un nom aussi mignon que lui. Comment je pourrais l'appeler ? Bouboulle ? Non pas assez original. Saphir ? Non pas assez mignon. Carotte ? Non mais n'importe quoi qu'est ce que je raconte ?

\- T'aurais pas une idée toi ? Je demande a mon Boursouflet. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Tchoupi ?

Il me regarde d'un air affligé que je prend pour un non ou un « t'es malade ? »

\- Shiffy ?

Il émit un gazouillement et se frotta contre mon cou.

\- Alors va pour Shiffy.

Arrivée dans le magasin de Quidditch, je constate qu'un nouveau model, le nimbus 2005 est sorti. Tient JKR nous en avait pas parlé de celui-là. Mais moi celui que je veux voir c'est l'Éclaire de Feu qui se trouve sur le côté. Je m'en approche et le caresse précautionneusement du bout des doigts : le bois est lisse et bien verni. J'en reviens pas, un vrai balai, et celui de mes rêves qui plus est !

\- Vous voulez l'acheter ? Me demande un homme robuste.

\- Et bien si vous me le vendez pour cinq Gallions deux Mornilles et quatre Noises je veux bien.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mais mon patron me jetterait à la porte à l'aide d'un sort bien placé, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Dommage.

\- Eh bien je vous laisse admirer, à une prochaine fois peut être.

\- Merci.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir regardé plusieurs autres modèles et m'être attardée sur le Nimbus 2005, je me rends compte que j'ai déjà cinq minutes de retard. Je sort du magasin et cours jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où je vois Dumbledore qui m'attend avec... avec deux glaces à la main ! Comme je l'aime celui-là, il a toujours ce qu'il faut.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, je suis en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vois que vous avez acheté un joli boursouflet.

\- Oui c'est Shiffy. Il est mignon hein ?

\- Adorable. Tenez, c'est pour vous, me dit-il en me tendant une glace avec trois boules. _Il est pas radin._ Je vous conseille de la manger après le transplanage.

Oh non pas un transplanage !

Je sentis quelque chose me tirer par le nombril et une demi-seconde plus tard je me retrouvai devant les grilles de Poudlard avec la même désagréable sensation de vertige qu'à l'aller. Au moins ma glace n'a rien. Je m'empresse de la manger.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

\- Ah, je suis crevée.

Je suis dans la chambre du quatrième étage que m'a attribué Dumbledore après être rentré. Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller jeter un « Oubliette » sur Rusard avant que celui-ci ne devienne suspicieux quand à ma trop longue présence. Je lui ai demandé s'il faisait souvent ça mais il n'a pas répondu. Je suppose que c'est un oui. Un charmant homme ce Dumbledore. Enfin plutôt un charmant vieillard. Si seulement vous voyiez la longueur de sa barbe blanche c'est, comme dirai Alice, « amazing ».

Il m'a ensuite dit que le repas serait directement servi dans ma chambre à 19h (pour mon plus grand plaisir) afin qu'il ai le temps de parler de moi aux autres professeurs.

Je pose tout ce que j'ai acheté dans un coin de la pièce sans prendre la peine de ranger, je le ferai demain, là je suis exténuée. Je sors le pyjama rouge et noir (je compte bien aller à Griffondor moi) que j'ai acheté chez madame Guipure, l'enfile et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. Le temps que je revienne, un elfe de maison apparaît avec un plateau, ce qui (pas si) étrangement ne me surprend pas. J'en ai trop vu aujourd'hui ! Il ressemble trait pou trait à ceux des films c'est incroyable. Je le dévisage sans gêne jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le plateau sur la table et commence à se taper dessus.

\- Gipsy est désolé Miss, elle ne voulais pas vous offenser. Méchante Gipsy.

Mince c'est peut être le fait de l'avoir dévisagé qu'elle a mal interprété.

\- Mais non, mais non calme-toi, tu n'as rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en faisant attention à ne pas être trop polie au risque d'aggraver la situation.

Je lui prends la main tandis qu'elle commence à se calmer. Sa peau est tellement douce et lisse. C'est assez bizarre sachant qu'elle passe ses journées à travailler. J'aurais adoré avoir la même peau qu'elle, enfin en moins brillant, mais bien entendu je m'abstiens de le lui dire.

\- Encore désolée Miss. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir à manger.

\- Mer... _non dit pas ça_ , _souviens-toi de la crise de Dobby, c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne fais pas attention._

Elle me donne à manger et me sert un verre d'eau et un autre de jus de citrouille. C'était un repas simple constitué d'un feuilleté pour l'entrée, des frites et une cuisse de poulet pour le plat et un crumble pour le dessert. J'y goûte et je n'en revient pas. Le goût est encore plus exquis que le plat du restaurant quatre étoile où j'étais partie manger avec mes parents et Alice. Tellement bon ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de beaux mecs à coté, ils se seraient enfuits en voyant comment je mange. Je prends une gorgée de jus de citrouille avec appréciation mais bu rapidement le verre entier. C'est trop bon ! Juste ce qu'il faut de sucre et d'arôme. Succulent ! J'en avais jamais goûté. Même quand j'étais allée au Studio Tour. Je ne voulais pas gâcher £3 dans un verre de citrouille ! Mais là c'est excellent. Le repas terminé, Gipsy me dit que je pouvais appeler dès que je voulais et me remercie (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt à moi de la remercier) et s'en va.

Je me lève et je vais me laver les dents avec la brosse à dent et le dentifrice fournis : ils ont vraiment pensé à tout ! Je pars me coucher et m'endors aussitôt en rêvant de bain de bière au beurre et de Dumdy dansant sur les tables pour fêter mon arrivée.

* * *

 **voili voilou j'espère que ça vous à plus. A bientot.**


	5. Chapter 4: Premières impressions

**heuuu... Désolé ?**

 **PS: ce qui est en italiques correspond aux pensées d'Emma**

* * *

 **-** Miss, miss, réveillez-vous. Le petit déjeuner va être servi dans 1h dans la Grande Salle.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et les clignent plusieurs fois en voyant le visage d'un elfe au-dessus de moi. Un elfe ? Hé mais c'est Gipsy ! J'en reviens pas ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me lève doucement en demandant l'heure qu'il est.

\- 8h Miss, le petit déjeuné est servi à 9h précise et le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur veut que vous y assistiez

\- D'accord dis-je en me retournant vers les courses d'hier qui avaient disparus.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Gipsy.

Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe. Gipsy me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ne me remerciez pas Miss, Gipsy est ravi de servi une invité du Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur qui en plus à un aussi bon cœur qui lui

\- Je rougis légèrement. Heureusement qu'elle réagit plutôt bien, elle devrait être habitué avec Dumby. Je suppose.

\- Allez faire votre toilette Miss, je vais vous préparer vos affaires.

J'hochai la tête et me rendis vers la salle de bain. En me brossant les dents, je réfléchis à la journée d'hier. Comment ai-je atterris ici ? Pourquoi ? Devrais-je changer le cours du temps. Ou ça risquerait de créer encore plus de dégâts ? Non, maintenant que je suis là et que je sais ce qui va se passer mieux vaut l'améliorer. Si je suis là, c'est bien pour quelques choses alors pourquoi pas ça ? Je range ma brosse à dent et entre dans la cabine de douche. Mes pensées vagabondent vers mes parents et Alice. Ils se font surement un sang d'encre pour moi. Sont-ils allé porter plainte à la police ? J'espère qu'ils vont bien. C'est bien beau de devenir sorcière et de pouvoir tout changer mais je ne peux pas rester là les bras croiser et penser que à parents qui sont surement morts d'inquiétude. Il faut que j'en parle à Dumby. Je sors de la salle de bain avec une serviette éponge et trouve des vêtements : une robe de sorcier et des sous-vêtements, bien plié et une paire de mocassin près du lit. Je m'habille rapidement et ouvre l'armoire. Tout est si bien rangé. Avec quelqu'un comme Gipsy, je deviendrai très vite paresseuse. _Bon, où a-t-elle rangé les livres._ Je les trouve dans une commode et sors le livre « la magie de tous les jours ». J'y avais trouvé des sorts pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Préférant garder mes cheveux lâchés, je me les brossais seulement un petit peu pour enlever tous les nœuds inesthétiques qui s'étaient formés au cours de la nuit. Je me regardais dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de mes cheveux lisses me tombant à mi-dos. Je sortis ma baguette de sous mon oreiller- j'avais beaucoup trop peur qu'elle disparaisse au cours de la nuit !- et m'assis sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse. J'ouvris le livre au chapitre 3 où je pu trouver tout un tas de formules pour me maquiller _. Bon, j'aimerai juste mettre un fin trait d'eye liner et un peu de mascara. Comment je fais ça ?_

\- Pensez très fortement au résultat voulu, lis-je à voix haute, puis dites la formule « glamix ». _Glamix sérieusement ? il y a encore des progrès à faire niveau imagination._ Pensez à bien répéter la formule en pointant la baguette sur chaque partie du visage indépendamment. D'accord allons-y ! ça n'a pas l'air si dur après tout !

Apres quelques minutes de concentration, je me lance enfin et regarde le résultat sur le miroir. Je fis horrifiée par ce que je vis. Mon œil était tout noir comme si quelqu'un m'avait passé au tabac.

A cette instant , avec un pop, Gipsy apparu devant moi.

\- Nous devons partir dans 5min Miss.

\- Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je sors comme ça, dis-je en pointant mon œil du doigt.

\- Gipsy peut vous aider Miss.

\- Vraiment ? ohhh merci beaucoup ! je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Si miss veut bien s'assoir et me dire ce qu'elle veut.

\- Un fin trait d'eye liner et un peu de mascara serait parfait.

\- Gispy s'excuse Miss mais Gipsy n'a aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

\- On est bien parti, murmurais-je. _Comment ai-je pu croire que les sorciers utiliser la même forme de maquillage que les moldus._ Tu sais quoi oublie, peut tu juste m'enlever tous ca stp.

\- C'est fait.

\- Et est-ce que tu peux…. Rallonger mes cils on va dire ?

\- Bien entendu.

En un claquement de doigt je me retrouve avec un visage beaucoup plus présentable bien que ce ne soit pas exactement ce que j'espérais.

\- Cela vous convient-il Miss ?

\- C'est parfait merci !

Je lui fis un énorme sourire et la suivis en dehors de la chambre. _Mince j'ai oublié Shiffy !_ Je la retrouve endormi sur un oreiller. Ne voulant pas la déranger je la laisse là.

OoooooooooooooO

 _Je vais bientôt rencontrer les professeurs. J'ai un peu la trouille mais je suis assez pressé d'enfin faire la connaissance des véritables personnages. Ressemblent-t-ils à la description faite dans les livres ? Autant du point de vue physique qu'au niveau du caractère ? Je me demande comment Rogue va réagir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Dumby lui ait dit toute la vérité et le connaissant il doit être très suspicieux envers moi._

Gipsy me laissa devant les portes de la Grande Salle en me souhaitant un bon appétit. Je vérifiai si ma tenue était correcte et poussai lentement l'une des deux grandes portes. J'entendis les discussions s'arrêter et je vis cinq paires d'yeux se retourner vers moi. Je reconnu facilement Dumby, Mcgo, Flitwig et Chourave qui sont assez conforme à l'idée que j'avais d'eux. Une autre femme est également présente à la table mais je ne pus savoir qui c'était. Je levai mes yeux vers le plafond et restai abasourdie par tant de beauté. Il y avait des centaines de bougies volantes qui émettaient une lumière réconfortante. Le plafond reflétait le ciel dégagé de dehors. J'ouvrais et refermais la bouche sans vraiment savoir comment réagir tant je me sens subjugué par mes d'émotions. Je sentis une larme coulé sur ma joue devant ce spectacle merveilleux, devant ce rêve qui devenait enfin réalité.

\- Approchez Miss Parker, me dit Dumbledore me réveillant de mon émerveillement.

\- Je séchai ma larme d'un revers de main et m'avancai nerveusement vers l'unique table au fond de la salle où se trouvent regroupé les professeurs.

\- Prenez un siège ne soyez pas timide, continue Dumby. Je vois que la salle vous plait.

\- C'est tellement magique ! dis-je tandis que les professeurs me souriaient.

\- Je vous présente le professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Griffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour miss Parker me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Bonjour Professeur

Dumby me présenta ainsi toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle et j'appris ainsi que la dernière femme était le professeur Gobe-Planche.

McGo avait un visage doux et sévère à la fois, des lunettes carré et le fameux chinion serré. Flitwig était minuscule et avait des cheveux blancs. Chourave était rondouillette et avait les cheveux grisâtre. Quand à Gobe-Planche, elle était vielle et avait les cheveux gris. Je me rendis compte que Mcgo et Dumby avaient vraiment des lunettes. Ça m'avait l'air un peu stupide, pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser la magie pour réparer la vision ? Un bruit de porte me sortit de ma réflexion alors que je m'apprêtais à poser la question.

\- Tient, voilà Severus qui arrive, pile à l'heure comme toujours.

Je me mis à le dévisager. JKR avait raison, il avait vraiment les cheveux gras. Son teint était cireux et il avait un nez crochu. Il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça au Rogue des films. Il est beaucoup plus effrayant mais reste fidèle à lui-même en portant sa fameuse cape noir.

Je le vis me fixer d'un œil suspicieux. Je sentis qu'il ne me faisait pas du coup confiance, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

\- Bonjour Severus, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Très bien, dit-il en se détournant de moi et en s'asseyant à côté de McGo.

Il avait une voix froide et parlait lentement. Ça me donna des frissons.

\- Je vous présente Miss Parker. Miss Parker, voici le professeur Rogue., professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bonjour miss Parker, dit-il en me fixant à nouveau.

C'etait déroutant de le voir ainsi. Froid et distant alors qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de potentiellement bon et très fidèle. J'admire son amour son Lily. Je suis impressionné par son héroïsme caché dans l'ombre derrière ce masque froid et effrayant. Mais là, devant moi, à cet instant précis, je retrouvais le Rogue que j'ai haïs pour avoir fait souffrir Harry, celui pour qui j'avais ressenti de la pitié pour s'être fait mal traité par James, celui qui est, croyais-je, du côté des ténèbres. A dire vrai je n'ai jamais vraiment « aimé » ce personnage, même à la fin quand on découvre toute la vérité sur lui. Je l'admire pour ce qu'il a fait mais je n'arriverai jamais à l'aimer comme ses autres fans car bien qu'il ait vécu des choses horribles étant enfant et que maintenant il est revenu du côté du bien, je n'arrive pas à me remettre de son image de professeur cruel que j'ai eu pendant tant d'années.

L'apparition par magie de toutes sortes de nourriture me détourna de Rogue et je lâchai un « Waaah » ébahi avant de rougir de ma stupidité. Je vis Rogue me lancer un regard mauvais. Je me servis en silence tout en lançant des coups d'œil au directeur de Serpentard qui le remarqua à cause de ma discrétion légendaire. Les professeurs étaient entrain de parler entre eux et je reçu quelques condoléances pour la soi-disant mort de mes parents. J'élucidais également quelques questions futiles sur ma vie en répondant franchement tout en omettant les parties « téléphones portables » ou « internet » sachant que ce n'était pas encore très courant à l'époque où j'avais atterrit. Seul Rogue était silencieux.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Dumbledore me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau pour régler quelques derniers détails. Arrivée à son bureau, je m'assis et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau… sur Severus ! _oh mon dieu ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Y aura-t-il une sorte d'interrogatoire pour savoir si je suis du côté des ténèbres voire même un Mangemort ?_

\- Entrez Severus, dit Dumby, asseyez-vous.

Rogue lui jetta un regard noir. _Je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-ce encore une des idées farfelues du directeur qui ressort par les yeux du brun corbeau ?_

\- Ce matin j'ai eu une brillante idée pour savoir si vous venez vraiment du futur.

Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Severus n'a pas l'air surpris. Soit il est vraiment très fort pour cacher ses émotions soit le directeur lui avait tout raconté, et je pencherai bien pour la deuxième proposition.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, continua-t-il, mais je vous ai dit que je ne pouvez pas vous faire vraiment confiance en ces temps.

\- Je comprends parfaitement monsieur mais qu'allez-vous me faire, dis-je avec un visage inquiet.

\- Oh rien de méchant rassurez-vous.

J'entendis Rogue grogner près de moi.

\- Je suppose que dans le futur, nous apprenons quelques... disons informations sur ce cher Severus ici présent.

Je dévie mon regard vers celui effrayant de Severus et le reporte tout de suite sur Dumbledore qui me regardait avec des yeux perçant. J'ai la sensation désagréable qu'il me passe aux rayons X. je sens cependant qu'il n'utilise pas la légilimencie, ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce qu'on ressent dans cette condition mais ça me rassure tout de même.

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je après un bref silence.

\- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit Severus.

Ce dernier émis un autre grognement. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont en tête.

\- Je propose que vous me disiez ces informations et si elles sont exactes, j'aurais une raison de plus pour vous faire confiance.

Oulla ! Il faut que je fasse attention. Pas de références à Lily, je ne pense pas qu'Harry dévoilerait ca au monde entier.

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'il a, depuis un bon moment, été du côté du bien. Qu'il a été, enfin qu'il est plutôt, un agent double qui vous est fidèle. Je sais aussi qu'il fait des missions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

\- Attendez, comment connaissez-vous l'existence de l'Ordre, elle n'a pas été dévoilé après la dernière guerre.

Dumbledore me regarde avec curiosité et étonnement. Et merde ! Je viens de faire une bourde.

\- J'aurais bien voulu vous l'expliquer mais si je le fais, vous aurez des informations sur le futur.

\- Tant pis. De toutes façons votre seul présence va changer le futur.

\- Eh bien je suis, enfin je serai, amie avec un enfant d'Harry Potter… on s'écrivait par correspondance. Vous me l'aviez présenté.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Alors Harry va vaincre Voldemort et avoir des enfants, dit le directeur. Bon qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre ?

Je regardai fixement Dumby et lui dis d'une voix basse

\- Il va faire quelque chose de terrible sur votre commande.

Il me regarda fixement avec un sourire. _Sait-il de quoi je parle ? Impossible, c'est à la fin du cinq qu'il a la main morte et c'est comme ça qu'il apprend qu'il doit mourir et non au début_. Rogue regarda Dumbledore et moi à tour de rôle avec confusion.

\- Je vous crois. Severus serais capable de faire quelque chose de terrible si c'est moi qui le lui demande et s'il comprend que c'est nécessaire. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous savez ?

\- Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Au-delà des apparences et des gestes il est quelqu'un de bien qui tient à vous.

Dumbledore me dit que c'est parfait et qu'il me croiait. Je me retourne vers Rogue qui me regarde furieusement. Il dit :

\- si vous répéter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que vous savez, vous aurez affaire à moi, ont très mauvais moi, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Je me pétrifie sur place. Il est bien plus effrayant que Voldemort à ce moment précis.

\- Allons Severus, dit Dumbledore, calmez-vous. Je suis sûre que tout cela restera entre nous.

Il se retourna vers moi comme pour me demander confirmation.

\- Parfaitement monsieur.

Rogue grogna à nouveau et me le lança un regard noir et sorti de la salle.

\- Olala c'est cher Severus, murmura Dumbledore puis se retourna vers moi. Vous avez l'après-midi de libre. Vous aurez des cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall et de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwig à partir de demain. Gipsy vous dira l'heure et vous donnera d'autres informations plus tard. Il faudra aussi que vous réfléchissiez aux options que vous voulez prendre. Je crois que je vous ai à peu près tout dit. Ah non, j'oublie quelque chose, seul moi et le professeur Rogue connaissons votre véritable histoire. Il ne faudra en parler à personne d'autres. Les autres professeurs ne sont au courant que de la version que nous avons mis au point hier et cela même le professeur McGonagall donc faites bien attention à ce que vous diriez en leur présence.

\- Très bien merci beaucoup. J'ai juste une petite question à vous poser monsieur si cela vous ne vous dérange pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pensez qu'ils aient réagi comment après ma disparition ? Je veux dire mes parents dans mon époque.

\- Très bonne question. J'y ai réfléchis aussi. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un voyageur dans le temps donc je ne peux avoir que des suppositions. Selon moi, le faite que vous soyez venus ici va forcément changer le futur donc ci ma théorie est correcte votre époque s'est en quelques sortes figé.

\- Figé ?

\- Oui, dès que vous êtes arrivés vous avez changé le futur donc votre époque ne sera plus exactement comme elle était. _Je l'écoute très attentivement_. Disons que par exemple si dans une semaine vous rentrez chez vous il ne se sera découler même pas une seconde dans votre époque depuis que vous êtes partis. Vous remarquerez cependant quelques changements d'ampleur plus ou moins grande selon les choses que vous aurez changées ici. _Cette histoire est un peu compliquée._ Je travaille sur le comment vous faire rentrer chez vous et je vous mettrai au courant de mes progrès.

Après les remerciements et les au revoir, je me lève et quitte la salle avec plusieurs réponses et de nouvelles questions.

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà enfin le prochain chapitre. J'ai quelques explication pour justifié le retard mais en vrai elles ne sont pas très valables donc bon... Je tiens quand meme à préciser que je ne sais pas quans je posterai mes prochains chapitres.**

 **Ma vision des choses à changé depuis mon premier chapitre et surtout depuis mon énorme pause et je vais donc légèrement changer le cours de l'histoire que je m'étais imaginé en quelques chose de plus sérieux. Les prochains chapitres seront surement assez futiles (Emma qui découvre la magie, le chateau...) mais je vais essayé de faire un truc sérieux le plus tôt possible en raccourcissant le debut. Voilà voilà je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée !**


End file.
